


Handcuffed

by modokacat



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Handcuffs, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modokacat/pseuds/modokacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Aleks get stuck in a pair of handcuffs after using them in a skit. They search the office for who could have the key, but it doesn't seem like anyone has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

"All right, it's over. We can finally get out of these things dude" Aleks looked down at the handcuffs that held him and Jordan together. They made a skit for their newest movie night and Dan had the great idea to link Aleks and Jordan, the cuffs were made of a thick plastic and still needed a key to close and open them. 

"Give us the key ,Spencer" Aleks reached his free hand out ready for Spencer to drop the plastic key in his palm, but nothing came, confused he looked up only to see a confused look on Spencers face. "I don't have the key" was all Spencer could say to Aleks.

"What, I thought I gave it to you?" Jordan was also confused at this point, he could swear once he did up his side of the cuffs he had decided to place the key in the trust of spencer. "Sorry Jordan, You never gave it to me" Spencer roughly went over his pockets, just to double check he really didn't have the key and just like he thought, there was no key in any pockets. Jordan decided to check all his pockets, as did Aleks but neither of them had the key to set them free.

Jordan thought about what he and Aleks had done to prepare for the filming of the skit, who they talked to and where they went. The next person on the list of possible people was Dan. Dan had shown them where to stand and talked them through the jist of what they should be saying, it was possible the key was handed over at that point in time.

The way through the halls were awkward, sure it was big enough to fit two people but being handcuffed made it a different story. Jordan had long strides and easily walked faster than Aleks while he had to work just a small amount to keep up. They got to Dan's office soon enough and when Dan saw their wrists attached he couldn't help but let a laugh through.  
"Dan do you have the key?" Aleks really wanted to get out the handcuffs, they were uncomfortable and he didn't want to be stuck to Jordan after hours, what would they do? stay at the office? they certainly couldn't go out like this. Aleks' dreams were crushed as dan laughed even more "Sorry, but I don't have the key. I never did." Dan had a wide grin on his face, which seemed to grow when both Aleks and Jordan let out grunts of dissatisfaction. 

The next person was James. Although he wasn't in the skit itself he decided to watch, finding the two grown men fumble around each other funny. When arriving at James' office they saw his confused look that then turned into the same reaction they had gotten off Dan. 

"Why are you still handcuffed?" James choked out between his laughter. Since his confusion towards Jordans and Aleks' joint wrists, they both mentally agreed James wouldn't be their savior either. "We lost the key, we can't remember who we left it with"  
"You lost the.." James was too caught up in his laughter, he couldn't even finish his sentence. After calming down, James took another look up at the two. "What are you going to do if you can't find it?" To be honest nor Jordan or Aleks had thought about it, how would they get out without the key? James sore their concentrated expressions "You could break them" was all James offered before turning back to his desk.

"Braking them would be a good solution I guess" Jordan turned to Aleks while voicing his opinion.  
"I guess it wouldn't be too hard"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had gathered into the main sitting area of the office. When hearing that Jordan and Aleks were breaking the chains that held them together everyone decided to join in and watch, Dan even told spencer to grab the camera.  
Jordan and Aleks had steadied themselves both facing each other. They were far enough from each other so the chain was stretched straight and both pulled backward. The plastic around their wrist hurt when it dug into their skin, but they couldn't give up. The plastic chains were thick, yes, but not unbreakable.Each pull they made would hurt more, but they didn't want to be stuck like this anymore. It was late into the night and both men just wanted to go back to their own homes, but it seemed the stupid piece of plastic had another idea.

"I'll go get a knife from the kitchen" James left to receive the item without consulting anyone else about the idea. If Jordan was honest, he didn't trust James with a knife and he was sure Aleks felt the same, actually everyone probably felt like that.  
When James came back with the sharp object everyone was slightly confused with what he was going to do with it. James had slid the knife between one of the chain links and bent the knife down so the link was stressed on the blade, yet it didn't do anything but cut slightly into the plastic.

"And you are all sure you don't have the key?" Jordan looked around the room at everyone, watching them all fiddle with their clothes also checking his once more. The key had truly seemed to have vanished into thin air. No one at the office had the key and they had looked in places that could had hidden it like under the couch (which was extremely hard to look under while Jordan and Aleks were connected)

They gave up. Aleks and Jordan fell back onto the couch while the others either giggled or looked sympathetically at them, the poor guys had been stuck together for a little while now and they didn't seem to be splitting anytime soon, at least that was what they thought.

Joe burst through the office door, looking red at the face from hurrying his way to the office. He was out of breath and tried to catch it back as soon as he could. Joe reached into his pocket and revealed a small plastic key. The normally clad in chicken boy looked sheepishly up at them all. "Sorry guys, I didn't remember I had it and left"

Aleks snatched the key out of the interns hand, he wasn't angry at the fellow, okay maybe he was a little bit, but it wasn't his fault. The relief that he felt when the cuffs were off was enough for Aleks to forgive him though. The key was passed over the Jordan, whom also quickly uncuffed himself, letting out a happy sigh.  
They were finally out of the cuffes and free to go on as they pleased.


End file.
